Homeowners decorate their rooms to create a desired ambience and to beautify the appearance of each room for the occupants and their visitors. Room decor affects the mood of those who enter each room. Homeowners and decorators appreciate the proper use of color, space, creativity, and textures to attain the desired atmosphere and beauty.
Decorating, like other artistic expressions, follows distinct trends, but there is also an element of individual expression that can be exhibited while following decorating trends. A current home decorating trend is the imaginative use of window treatments to achieve a variety of practical and decorative purposes.
Window treatments are used to decorate or cover windows. Some of the common window treatment products are corbels, cornices, rods, beams, swags, valances, blinds, finials, rings, sconces, hooks, tiebacks, brackets, swagholders, shutters, screens, pelmets, scarves, drapes, shades, and cascades.
A corbel is a structural support article that is generally mounted to the wall near a window. A set of corbels, one on each side of a window, usually supports a rod or beam between the two corbels, the rod or beam supports the swags, valances, blinds, tiebacks, pelmets, scarves, drapes, shades, and cascades.
Corbels have a body with one opening passing completely through the body. There are many decorative designs of corbels available, but they are structurally similar. Corbels are usually mounted so that the opening has a horizontal orientation. While a variety of products can be directly or indirectly supported by the corbels, the corbels have limited functionality and limited application.
Today's home designers and manufacturers place windows in homes for different practical and aesthetic purposes. Large plate glass windows offer good visibility, but do not survive impacts well or hurricane force winds. Small glass windows have decreased visibility, but they survive soft impacts and high winds better than large plate glass windows.
For whatever reason, some home manufacturers are making homes using many small windows adjacently placed in vertical and horizontal arrangements, instead of using large plate glass windows. Sometimes these window arrangements occupy more wall space than a plate glass window. The practical result for using many small windows, instead of using one large window, may be less wall space for window treatment supports and more window space to elaborately decorate in imaginative ways.
Due to the changes in window placement and the decorative use of window treatments, homeowners and decorators need decorative articles that have more functional capabilities, while still being aesthetically attractive. What is disclosed is a decorative article that can be used to achieve a variety of practical and decorative purposes.